Iron Man 3 - The Official Game
Iron Man 3 - The Official Game is an application for Apple mobile devices, that is categorized under the games section. The game is based out on the release of the famous Marvel movie Iron Man 3. It is a successful mobile game with very high ratings, and features many of Tony's armors seen in the film. It has a plot which continues after the events of the third film, in which AIM takes the upper hand and tries to destroy Tony once and for all, as well as take revenge for his actions that was done in Iron Man 3. Gameplay Players control one of Tony's many armours, primarily the new armours in Iron Man 3. It is a game similar to the likes of "Temple Run" and "Subway Surfers", though players have more freedom and have more space to move around. It has a similarity to Temple Run: Brave due to the fact that both have the ability to attack. However, this game has the opponents appearing more frequently, making it much more challenging than others. Features Currency * Stark Credits: The main and primary type of money used for the game. * ISO-8: The secondary, more expensive type of currency that is used to buy improved and better things. Power Ups * Magne Force: Attracts all Stark Credits in the game to the user for a limited amount of time. * Fusion Charge: Makes the player automatically faster and invincible for a short period of time, as well as destroys any enemy within the player's path. * Alpha Duplicator: Increases the player's Score Multiplier based on the armor's given multiplier. * Proton Field: Makes the player invincible to any attack and obstacle for a period of time. * Fuel Cells: Immediately fills the player's special power meter, when obtained in the game. * Credit Overload: Armors The game features many new armors from the movie, though they do not have any abilities that are different from his normal armors, only their statistics. 29 of these armors are available from the film franchise, and more will come through updates eventually. Below are the list of armors available for use in the game. They are sorted out by category of their special powers as seen in the game. * Striker Missile: ** Mark III ** Mark 25 ** Mark IV ** Mark 19 ** Mark VII ** Mark 42 * Unibeam Blast: ** Mark V ** Mark 32 ** Mark VI ** Mark 35 ** Mark 39 * Frost Charge: ** Mark II ** Mark 17 ** Mark 40 ** Mark 37 ** Mark 22 ** Mark 33 * Special Offer: ** Mark 24 ** Mark 28 ** Mark 18 ** Mark 20 ** Mark 15 ** Mark 29 ** Mark 36 ** Mark 38 ** Mark 31 * Armor Parts: ** Mark 16 ** Mark 27 Levels * Santa Monica: * New York: * Woodlands: * China: * Space: * Dunes: Disney Acquisition When Disney bought over Marvel, Sega, which created the first two Iron Man film console games, stopped developing console games for Marvel, so only a mobile game was developed. Game News Updates '- Version 1.0.0': * Application released on April 22, 2013. '- Version 1.0.2': * Mark 22, Hotrod and Mark 32, Romeo are added to the game's playable armors. '- Version 1.2.0': '- Version 1.2.1': * Mark 19 and Mark 20 are made available. '- Version 1.3.0': * Mark 36 and Mark 29 are added. '- Version 1.3.1': * Minor Bugs are fixed '- Version 1.4.0': * Application icon changed. * Marks 15 and 31 are made available for use. * Many bug fixes. * New game interface. * New levels and locations available. * Armor tree removed and replaced with viewable sections instead. News * October 4: 2013: Mark 36 made available in the game for a limited-time of 10 days. Mark 29 was also made available as a Special Offer Armor, but no purchase time limit. * October 31, 2013: Halloween Sale on ISO-8 and Stark Credits! Limited time Only! * December 14, 2013: Mark 20, Python available again for purchase for a limited time, from December 14 to December 20, 2013! * December 19, 2013: Mark 28, Jack released in the game for a limited time! From December 19, 2013 to December 27, 2013. 6 days only along with Mark 20, Python - extended time limit! * December 27, 2013: Mark 18 - Casanova released into the game for a limited time! The limited edition armor will run for two days, from December 27, to December 30, 2013! Mark 20 - Python time also extended! Notes * ''There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment.'' Trivia * In the '''Santa Monica and New York levels, one of the billboards and posters looks like it has Scarlett Johansson's face imprinted on it. * After playing a game, two loading rings will appear beside each other when returning to the main menu from the score and results board, making it one of the unresolved glitches of the game. * When the player views their armor, the shiny appearance of the plating allows it to have a reflection, which makes the viewer's camera visible if seen closely at any angle within the shiny reflection areas of the armor. * Unlike in "Temple Run 2", the player cannot crash in-between two pathways, and will go to which ever angle the device is slanted to, even if it is the slightest one. Gallery Photo(232).PNG| Photo(277).PNG| External Links & References Category:Video Game Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Games Category:Free Mobile Applications Category:Mobile Applications Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Video Games